Chauncey Roosevelt
"Cheap ass Syracuse motherfuckers. Hope your plane gets Hijacked! - Rosie Chauncey "Rosie" Roosevelt is a recurring character on F is for Family. He's a man who works at the airport as a shop steward and baggage handler and a close friend of Frank Murphy. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography Rosie has been a longtime friend of Frank Murphy, though their friendship began to deteriorate in "The Trough", after he saw Frank insult African-American people on TV, and after Frank befriended the Airlines' CEO, Mr. Dunbarton. Rosie's friendship with Frank was eventually restored after Frank resolved the conflict that led to a strike in "O Holy Moly Night". He also helped Frank receive new employment while Frank helped Rosie and the other airline employees deal with their new boss, Scoop Dunbarton in "A Girl Named Sue". Rosie has to deal with racism often, especially at work. This is a major theme for him in Season 3, particularly as he is passed over for promotion to baggage manager and is at odds with Bob Pogo whose deep-seated racism comes to the fore in "The Stinger". In "Battle Of The Sexes", Rosie decided to run for alderman against Teddy Morewill, son of disgraced, ousted incumbent Edward Morewill. The media and establishment heavily favor the Caucasian, well-connected Teddy despite he himself being out on bail for lewd acts with a dog. It was revealed in "Battle Of The Sexes", that Rosie has an illegitimate, Puerto-Rican son named Rosie Jr. who he conceived with an adult Puerto-Rican woman when he was 17 at a Puerto-Rican day parade. His relationship with his son seems to be somewhat complicated as he prefers not to talk about him and his kids were not even aware of the fact that Rosie Jr. was their parental half-brother, initially believing he was their uncle. Episode Appearances *The Bleedin' in Sweden *Saturday, Bloody Saturday *The Trough *F is for Halloween *Bill Murphy's Day Off *O Holy Moly Night *Heavy Sledding *A Girl Named Sue *Night Shift *F Is For Fixing It *Landing The Plane *Are You Ready For The Summer? *Paul Lynde to Block *The Stinger *Battle Of The Sexes *Summer Vacation *It's In His Blood *Frank The Father *Bill Murphy's Night Off Quotes * "Cheap ass Syracuse Motherfuckers! Hope Your Plane Gets Highjacked!." * "Motherfucker!" * "Don't Forget Your Me-Paper You Racist Fuck!" * "That's One Big Motherfucking Rung!" * "You Tell Anybody That I'll Cut you Deep." * "Just Smile and Act Like Syracuse Ain't a Fucking Shithole!" * "Frank What the Fuck?" * "Somebody Shut that Motherfucker Up!" * "Like Dr. King, we too have a dream!" * "Never Missed a Day. Came in when Kennedy was shot, The King was shot, the next Kennedy was shot. Oh you'll get promoted. Next year," * "Well Boo-Motherfucking-Hoo! Do Birds Shit on Your Office?" * "You gotta be Shitting me!" * "They're not supposed to do this any day!" * "You have a dozen scabs on your titties fat boy!" Trivia *Rosie has three kids, an unnamed son, an unnamed daughter of whom Frank is the Godfather of and an illegitimate bastard child, born of a Puerto-Rican woman he met at a parade when he was 17. This boy is named "Rosie Jr." and he's still a part of his father's life. Rosie tries poorly to pass off Rosie Jr. as the uncle of his other two kids, but in "Battle Of The Sexes", they found out the truth. *Rosie does not like being called by his first name Chauncey and only lets his wife, Georgia call him that and presumably his children. *Rosie had a scene as "Dean Cockstopper" in Red and Carl's porno film "Fuck School", a fact which is used against him in the televised alderman candidates' debate in "Bill Murphy's Night Off". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mohican Airways Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Adults Category:African-Americans